The One that never ended
by Charcolate
Summary: The epilogue in the one hadn't exactly ended. The story continues, as America and Maxon's life continue as a married couple. But someone comes back to their lives. Family secrets unfold and soon, they wonder ARE they even the KING and QUEEN of Illéa anymore... Is that a good or bad thing?
1. Another person back in their lives

**I couldn't believe it when the epilogue of the One had ended. GIVES ME DEM FEEEEEELS**

**So I decided to continue on the story ~~ Let the Imagination Flowwww**

**I hope you enjoy this story! And all rights go to Kiera Cass! **

**If you do have any suggestions feel free to comment/review! :)**

**Read until the end to find out what happens in the story!**

* * *

_This isn't happily ever after_

_It's so much more than that_

* * *

The pastor starts beginning his speech, about vows and all that;

"Maxon Calix Schreave, are you willing to take America Singer as your lawful wedded wife?"

Immediately I stared straight into Maxon's eyes, now wishing I hadn't done it so quickly. He turns to face me, locking eyes with me and gives me the smile that melts my heart every single time I see it.

"I Do."

The pastor now turns to me, and says, "America Singer, are you willing to take Maxon Calix Schreave as your lawful wedded husband?"

I look at Maxon, the last time I am ever going to see him as my boyfriend.

"I Do."

"The rings, please?" May's cue had finally arrived as she hurried towards us with our rings that lay on top of the cushion.

"This ring, as you place it on your fingers symbolizes the love and trust between you that will never cease. May its presence on your hand remind you of your love and vow."

Carefully, I take the first ring lying on top of the cushion and slip it onto Maxon's finger while he does the same to me with the second. I realized how much my fingers were trembling when I was trying to slip them onto Maxon's finger. He looks at me with the reassuring smile and I finally manage to fit the ring perfectly onto his finger. After he finishes, he takes both of my hands and cups it in between his.

"By the power enthroned in me, I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At that, I feel my eyes getting watery. As the crowd erupts into an applause, Maxon pulls my hands towards him and leans in towards me.

He brushes his lips against mine and the light touch of his lips fills me with warmth. I rest my hands over his shoulder as he puts his hands on my waist.

It felt as if my whole world has been stopped.

* * *

At this moment, guests gathered at the grand hall as everyone celebrated our wedding day. Laughing and chattering away. While on the other hand, Maxon and I were in our rooms changing our outfit for the evening.

"Hey darling," Maxon comes towards me as I lay my dress down on the bed. I have now officially moved into Maxon's room since he felt much better staying here than in his parents room. "Hey, My Royal Husbandness," I turn around and smile at him. "Are you sure you want to stay in this room?"

"Yeah, I feel like I should leave my parent's room alone just for remembrance of them. It doesn't really feel right to be moving into their room so soon." He comes and wraps his arms around my waist from behind and kisses me on the neck.

"Do you think I should wear this dress to the hall?" I hold the dress in front of me and examine myself in the mirror. "Does it suit me?" I had a skeptical look on my face.

"My Dear, anything looks good on you." He grins.

"Oh, don't expect you can get away with calling me 'My Dear' since I'm your wife." I pretend to roll my eyes. At that moment, someone knocks on the door and he hurries over to open it.

"America! We have to get you ready for your entrance to the hall!" It was Mary and Paige, rushing into the room carrying bags of accessories.

I was pushed in front of the mirror for them to unzip me from my wedding dress. I turned my head to look at Maxon, seeing him sitting on an armchair smirking.

I whispered to my maids, "Boys..." and they giggled as they put me into the new dress. My maids started to apply thin layers of makeup onto my face, matching my dress. They did not want to add too much bling to my outfit so they decided with only a pair of amethyst earrings.

"Thank you so much, for all the preparation and everything I mean." I nodded towards them.

Once they finished, they excused themselves and left the room. Maxon leapt up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Your beautiful, My Queen." He smiles at me as he stokes the side of my cheek with his soft, tender hands.

"Oh shut up with your over rated compliments." I playfully push him away. I spun myself towards the mirror, until then do I realize what he was looking at the whole time.

I could not recognize myself. I looked like an entire new person. I was wearing a purple dress. It was sleeve-less with sashes running down from my shoulders curling itself around the dress all the way to the bottom. I touch the soft silk purple fabric and admire it as it goes down, gradually changing into a dark ultramarine colour. Near the top of my dress was speckled with little gems that sparkled under the light. My maids were so delicate with every part of my dress that was being put together.

"You look like a litte galaxy America." Maxon chuckles, then he whispers to me, "My world." Then he strides across the room towards a tiny drawer and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?" He takes out a small velvet box, "I have a present for you." Maxon beams at me.

Inside was a diamond necklace, that had purple gems that hung beside it: my birthstone. Although the gems looked dark, the necklace was surprisingly glowing brightly. It was ravishing; it had an elegant look, but daunting at the same time.

"I wanted to give this to you. I don't know, I guess as a 'thank you for marrying me present?'. Anyway, I thought it would match your outfit." He looks at me sincerely.

I gasped. "Maxon, it's gorgeous." I blinked back tears.

"Oh don't cry, my little galaxy. Here let me put it on for you." He comes around and brushes my hair off to the side, as his hands briefly skims over my collarbone.

"Well you've got to stop being so sweet." I joked. "Now my makeup is going to get ruined because of you!" I pretended to wipe my tears.

"Ha ha, save your jokes for later when you're meeting the guests. C'mon, we better start heading down." He reaches for my hand and leads me to the great hall.

* * *

Hand in hand, we enter the great hall as everyone turns towards our direction and claps. I scan around the room and see many familiar faces: the girls from the Selection, my family, friends from back at home. Then my eyes catch sight of him; Aspen, with his arm around Lucy grinning at me. I smile back, thinking how much I should go talk to him and see how's he doing.

As Maxon and I reach our table, I see Kriss coming up to me, "Congratulations America! You are such a lucky person." She laughs although I could sense a bit of sadness in her voice. There was Natalie, Elise, and other girls from the Selection who also came up to me and congratulated, giving wishes and the best of luck.

During desert, someone comes from behind and hugs me. I turn around, it was Marlee.

"Hey girl! Welcome to the young couples gang!"

I laugh and continued chatting on and on with her. Suddenly, we see someone approaching us: Aspen. She notices him and says, "Well talk to ya later, better not hog you for the entire time." She gives me one last hug and goes back to join her table.

He immediately reaches in for a hug, although it was hard since he had crutches.

"Hey Mer, the banquet is amazing."

"Oh thanks! Maxon and I chose all the decorations and stuff."

"Now you're gonna live a royal life huh?"

"Yeah... I'm going to miss all the times back then." Maxon walks over to us and he clamps on Aspen's shoulder.

"Hey Aspen, how are you doing?"

"Easy there, I'm still a guy on crutches." Maxon laughs back, "Haha you'll be fine soon." It warms my heart to see the two of them getting along so well.

"Okay boys, have fun talking!" I excuse myself and join with my other friends.

A while later, slow music starts playing from the string quartet. Maxon comes up to me and offers his hand out towards me, "May I?" The girls around me started giggling and oohing around me.

"Of course." I grinned and place my hand on his and we start walking to a giant area in the middle of the hall.

"How are you doing my dear?" I rest my head on his chest. "I'm fine. Well how are you doing My Royal Highness? Have you dance with a girl before?" I teased.

"Tons of time, in all those banquets my parents held when I was young." He lowers his voice and whispers, "You know, so I can be prepared for this dance with my special girl." I roll my eyes.

After a while, people started joining us in the center, dancing to the song played by the quartet. Suddenly, the song transitions into a romantic piece, music slows down.

Cupping my face, Maxon lifts my head up from his chest and brings me in for a kiss. He kisses me with such great gentleness and it lingers there for a while.

Suddenly, there's a tap on our shoulders. A guard had (in a way) interrupted "our moment". We immediately stopped kissing and stepped back awkwardly. I noticed how Maxon's face had turned to a dark shade of red from blushing and I could not help hide my giggles.

"Your Highness, there has been some things going on in the hospital wing. I may believe that earlier on you had a false report. You have to follow me to the hospital wing.

"What is going on?" Maxon wraps his arm around my shoulder. The guard turns towards us and had a stern face.

"Your parents,

_ they're not dead."_


	2. Are they really back?

**AHH THE CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! **

**ARE THEY REALLY ALIVE?  
sorry for taking such a long time, i was busy from school work...**

* * *

At this moment we were literally rushing down the spiral staircase to the hospital wing, my heels were clicking with each step as I proceed downward.

"Maxon, I can't keep up. My heels are hurting my feet, you can go first without me." I skipped down the steps while holding the handrail.

Without hesitation, Maxon came over and scooped me off my feet. He cradled me like a little child and heroically carried me down the steps as he rushed to the wing. I cling onto his neck, as I rest my head on his shoulder blade.

I flashback minutes ago to the realization when the guard told us that they were alive; Maxon's parents.

* * *

_We stood there frozen. Unable to move. I stared at Maxon and his face was full of shock, joy and I could sense a bit of horror. What? They are alive? This is a miracle, how could this happen? Weren't they pronounced dead a while earlier? _

_I recall the times when I was still in the selection, all those times when his father: King Clarkson had threatened me. My mind buzzed with all those things that had happened months ago._

_"My...my p-parents?" Maxon said poker-faced. "How could this be?"_

_Maxon grabbed for my hand and lead the way. Wedging ourselves through the crowd of people dancing, we made our way to a wooden door. Behind the door was an old spiral staircase made of stone. It resembled the ones you see in the Middle Ages castles, where there are torches hanging on the sides of the walls to light up the path. _

* * *

I did not know how to react. I was too stunned to even respond.

"Maxon, dear. Are you alright?" Maxon was panting, huffing and puffing with every step he takes.

"Yes, I'm alright darling, but I need a moment to process all that's happening. Everything seems so sudden." Maxon said solemnly.

"I can walk myself, you can put me down now. You're getting a bit tired."

We finally made it to the hospital wing. There were guards standing by the two sides of the doors, keeping in mind of those who enter and leave.

"Open the doors." Maxon pointed towards them and they quickly responded, "Yes, your highness."

He strides across the hospital wing and makes his way to one of the beds. I told myself to keep my cool and walk to see his parents. Perhaps the past is the past, maybe King Clarkson would have a change of mind in me? How am I supposed to face him? My palms were getting sweaty and I tried to wipe them against my dress.

There I saw him and Queen Amberly, lying on the sick beds. Despite the cuts, bruises and wounds that covered their faces, they still looked like King and Queen because they still carried the sense of royal glow.

I approached them slowly, making sure I do not shock his father seeing me here. I noticed Queen Amberly's bed had wires, tubes going all around her, inserting through here and there. Next to her bed was a monitor, measuring her heart beat. The lines running across the monitor indicated that her heart was beating at a normal pace. However, she must still be unable to wake up because she had an oxygen mask resting on her face.

Now I wished i hadn't looked too soon; King Clarkson stared at me with his sharp glare.

"Maxon, son. What is she doing here? Don't think that I lost my memories during the coma. She is still that lingering gum that gets stuck in someone's shoe. " I stared at him in horror, forcing myself to keep a straight face. I immediately turned to Maxon, waiting for his reply.

"She came here to see you father." Maxon nodded earnestly.

"Well her presence isn't needed."

"Oh yes father, she is going to be involved in every second of my life in the future so get used to it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Maxon took a deep breath, "While you were technically gone, America and I uhh..." Maxon eyes me, indicating me to continue.

"We got married today." I tried to smile as sweetest as possible, hoping to change his point of view towards me. King Clarkson's eyes widened; he shook himself as if to wake up from a bad dream.

"America, I need a private talk with Maxon. Excuse yourself." He raises his hand in a flicker of motion to indicate that my presence was not needed.

"My Dear, I will meet you again outside." Maxon kisses my cheek and sends me away. I bowed to King Clarkson and scurried off towards the doors.

* * *

"Maxon Calix Schreave, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? Y-you... YOU GOT MARRIED WITH HER? I DID NOT RAISE MY SON TO GROW UP AS AN IDIOT!"

"Father! You knew she was was the first choice ever since the start of the Selection." Maxon yelled. "I have always loved her and forever will. Once I make up my mind nothing can change that and you know that is true."

"She is outrageous! SHE suggested to remove the castes when that was what our great and glorious ancestor Greg Illéa created. SHE exposed his diary. Out of every girl you choose her? Have you ever thought of the consequences of ever _choosing _her as your wife- The future queen of Illéa?"

"I do not see any fault in choosing America as my wife."

"This is why I call you an idiot. She is rude, facetious and does not take matters seriously. Her temper is a scandal, like a grenade waiting to explode any second. Think about all the things that she would do once she explodes and is out of control. In addition, she is from a five; meaning there are no political advantages into marrying her. THOSE are what I mean by consequences and clearly you are too much of an idiot to think of that. As a future image of the majestic queen of Illéa; her looks are average and you can find many more other women that are far more prettier than that."

"First of all, you have not seen her true ability in terms of solving problems. As a matter of fact, she is a great political leader but you just have not spotted that yet. Second of all, she is married to _me_ now meaning her whole family is a ONE. We don't need politically advantage and we're doing just fine now. Last of all, I think she is the most _beautiful_ woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Even more prettier than the royal Daphne."

"Well I'm your _father, _so I say -"

"Could you just listen to me? I am the new king of Illéa and I get to choose who is going to be my wife. This is _my _choice and _my decision, not yours. _You made yours when you chose my mum so I get to make mine."

"Listen up - SON. I'm back from my COMA and I say I am still the King of Illéa. I declare that I am not stepping down until you are ready for my position. Clearly you are NOT as you MARRIED to that DUMB —" King Clarkson yelled.

Maxon stomped his feet and marched out of the wing.

"Careful Maxon, your immature behavior won't get you anywhere and _you will_ regret your choices." King Clarkson lays back down on his bed.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? :p**

**Hmm so many questions...**

**Should I include a love triangle? **

**Should I revive Queen Amberly?**


	3. The Wedding Continued

**Hmm chapter 3...**

**What new plots are going to unfold in the story?**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**"**Maxon, wait up!" I trailed along behind Maxon as I watched him storm out of the hospital wing. "How was your talk?"

Maxon shrugged his shoulder.

"I heard a bit of shouting."

"My Dear, don't worry about it too much. It doesn't really involve you..." He heaved a sigh. "Just, get back up to the grand hall and celebrate our special day." He gives me a warm smile and lends me his arm to hold on to. I noticed his slight hesitation when he spoke and when his eyes averted my attention, but I could not be bothered about it since I trust Maxon whole-heartedly.

"C'mon, cheer up! It's our wedding day!" I grabbed for his hand and pulled him up the stairs, running.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Marlee rushes over and embraces me.

"Oh we were just downstairs. There was some thing that we had to solve." I smile to reassure her.

"Ooh your first royal problem huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider it a _problem..._" I force a giggle.

The girls from the Selection sweeps over and pulls me towards the dance floor.

"C'mon America! Enjoy this night while it lasts! You're only going to have this night once in a lifetime!"

"Hahaha unless..." Kriss smirks.

The other girls stare at her in shock but we just laughed it off.

I have never had so much fun, and I wished the night had never ended.

We danced to all the songs played on the speakers, squealed like giddy little school girls and talked until our mouths were running dry.

Some of the girls started drinking a few glasses of champagne . I might have been a bit too conservative with the numbers; I mean _a lot _of champagne, probably a bit too much:

_"Did you see her dress that she wore to the Selection?"_

_"Hahaha oh my gosh, she looked like a walking talking tomato!"_

_"Ugh I'm so drunk... Who am I even kidding, I need more shots!"_

This wedding was the first time I had ever met so much people. Even more than the amount of people that usually comes by to watch me perform when I was still a five. Maxon introduced me to all his global partners, political people that he meets for work and all his relatives. I even got to know a few of my dad's relatives/friends from the North.

As part of the ceremony, we had to go around every table in the grand hall to chat with them or what-so-ever. Not to mention there were about a hundred of tables waiting for us to come.

Soon, we finally reached to the table where the Italian ladies sat. Princess Nicoletta immediately stood up and gestured everyone to raise their glasses of wine to make a toast.

I recognized a few other ladies whom I have met when they came over to the palace: Orabella, Noemi etc.

"Congratulations America! I am so happy for you!"

"Oh America! You stole Maxon from me! How dare you!" Noemi said.

"Would you like some more wine in your glass?" Orabella waves her hand.

I jokingly sighed, "Sometimes, people never change." A pointed my finger at the two of them. I mouthed: _I'm watching you._

Then, the next table was a bunch of Maxon's friends; but I realized that they were one of the French allies of Illéa. Sitting at the table was the King and Queen of France, some of their relatives or friends, and their daughter: Daphne. Suppose they had to be invited to the wedding, since they were childhood friends and their fathers were close.

I would admit I guess, that Daphne was pretty. She had deep blue eyes that sometimes made you feel like you were staring at the deep blue sea. She was smiling and all, but her eyes seemed to say as if she was about to storm off.

I smiled warmly to everyone at the table and greeted them.

"Hi, as you know this is my wife - America." Maxon said.

"Ah yes! Maxon you are very lucky to marry such a beautiful woman." The King of France said.

"Thanks," I smiled at the compliment. The King and Queen turned to Daphne as if waiting for her to say something. She seemed to have caught the hint and straightened herself.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I hope you have a very nice life together."

If Daphne had not meant that at all she must have been taking really good acting classes.

"How are you Daphne?" Maxon asks.

"Im good."

Well that was awkward.

"Okay, we have to move along to the other tables now," Maxon breaks the ice. "Cheers to everyone." Daphne smiles and turns to a complete poker-face.

After the hundred tables of greeting I returned to my friends had the time of our lives.

* * *

It was past midnight, Maxon and I had just finished saying our goodbyes to our guests. We even managed to get the drunk girls into their cars.

_"I don't wanna leave!" A girl moaned like a kid. "I want to stay here - forever!"_

Thanks goodness for the guards and Maxon to help carry them into their rides.

I was tidying the tables and making sure all the decorations are stored in the correct boxes. I tip-toe with my heels to try and reach for this streamer that was hung high up. Then I feel a pair of strong arms lifting me up, Maxon looks up at me.

"Oh my gosh thanks!" I stretch and yanked the streamer off the wall.

"Couldn't risk watching you trip yourself. You might end up in a sick bed next to my dad."

"Oh stop it."

I lightly punch him in the arm, but it felt like a hit myself against a soft rock.

A maid wobbles over towards us and takes the streamers from my arms.

"Your highnesses, we can take it from here. I don't want to seem like I'm giving you any orders but you should go to sleep now, it's past midnight." She says it earnestly.

"Oh okay then, thank you so much."

Maxon lets me hold his arm and leads me upstairs to his room...

* * *

**More wonders fill my head...**

**It would seem interesting if I included different POVs... What is your opinion? :O**

**Oh yeah, btw a guest wasn't so pleased with how I portrayed America,**

**so does anyone have any suggestions/comments on the way how I portray her? ****Feel free to comment!**


	4. Back at where it all started

**AN: Before I forget, All rights go to Kiera Cass!**

My heart feels as if it was thumping out of my ribcage. He's leading me to his room. It's our first night together as a married couple. What's going to happen? People say that the first night is always...umm special.

Maxon opens the door of his bedroom and leads me inside. I gasped at what I saw.

"Maxon? What happened here..."

There were candles placed on the floor that trailed across the room and led to his bed. His bedsheets had completely changed to red velvet covers. Lying in the middle of the bed were rose petals, placed in a shape of a heart. This reminded me of the time back at the Selection when I tried to... You know what, the thought of it makes me cringe. Forget about that.

"What do you think happened here?" He had a smile at the corners of his mouth. I blushed.

"I think someone's up to something here," I smirked at him, playfully touching his neck.

"Well, maybe that someone is." He pulls me closer to him and leans in for a kiss. I lift my hands and lock them behind his neck. Our bodies collide as if fitting a puzzle piece. Maxon brushes his hand against my cheek,

"I love you America."

I smile at him, "I love you too."

Something stirred inside me, I couldn't think of anything else but only how much I wanted him for myself. I tugged him towards me with such sudden force that he looked startled. I kiss him passionately, running my hands through his hair. He kisses me back, his hands wraps around my waist. At first it was a gentle brush, but then he begins to fit his lips in mine and kisses me hard with a sense of longing.

Everything that happened next was in a blur, he lifts me up onto the bed and pins me down.

"Dear, may I?" Maxon looks at me with those earnest eyes, as if asking for a permission.

I wrap my arms around his neck and give a peck of a kiss on his lips, "My Royal Husbandness, you will always have my permission. Forever and ever."

I guide his hands around my waist all the way up to the zipper of my dress, letting him know it was alright. I feel his fingers linger on the zipper. I nodded.

Maxon unzips the dress...

* * *

I wake up to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. I peered my eyes around my surroundings.

"Morning sunshine."

"AH!"

I got startled and rolled off the bed. Maxon, who was lying down beside me starts laughing.

"Gosh, not funny!" I playfully slap him on his arm.

"Hahahahaha sorry, I just find you too cute."

"Aww, aren't you flattering."

I realized that none of us were wearing anything, except for underwear. Heat rises up to my cheeks. It felt weird with just my bear skin, I could't help but lifted the duvet slightly higher.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Maxon laughs.

"Hey! I'm not used to this whole 'thing' okay?"

"You will have plenty of time to get used to this. It's just the first

We lie in bed for hours, just staring at the ceiling and talking.

"Hey, I was thinking about our honeymoon."

"What about it?"

"Do you want to go somewhere exotic? Or a city place?"

"Depends what we're doing for our honey moon..."

"I was thinking, we could go to Paris or the Maldives."

"Ugh this is hard to choose."

"C'mon let's talk about this over breakfast."

* * *

Once again, I'm eating the greatest breakfast ever.

"Have I mentioned that the food here is always great?" I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Hahahahaha when I first met you didn't you say you only came here for the food?" He grins at me.

"Perhaps?" I playfully shrugged my soldiers. "I think I'm still only staying here because of the food." Maxon shoots me a nasty look.

"On a happier note," Maxon laughs. "What would you like to do later my lady?"

"Hmm what could we do to spend our first day as a married couple?" His hands move across the table and laces his fingers through mine.

"You still haven't explored the entire castle yet, have you?"

"Oh my gosh I would love to go around the castle!" I squealed in my seat. I remember when I first toured around the castle. The whole place was astonishing, the views of the entire city from some of the rooms was spectacular. I recalled the time when we had walks in the gardens; once when it was raining we went to the roof and shared a yearning kiss. We were drenched and soaked but neither of us cared.

"Well my royal highness would love some touring so I can't say no can I?" Maxon smirks at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and made a funny face.

"Ooh I know a good place to start off," he grabs for my hand and pulls me off my chair.

"Wait! My croissant!" I clutched it in between my teeth and uttered, "Let's go!". He brings me out of the doors.

I said, "Where are you going to show me first?"

"A place where it all started. You're going to see it soon. It's pretty close." He replied mysteriously.

Maxon leads me pass the corridors and brought me in front a pair of doors, beside it was stationed with two guards. "Ready?" I nodded. The guards stepped aside as he pushed open the doors.

"Recognize this place?" He stops, as we face each other, he holds both of my hands.

I turn to look on my right, looking what was actually behind those doors;

_The place where it all started, me and him,_

_Of course, the place where we first met. Where it all started._

_I recognized it, _

_The Garden._

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this chapter for such a long time! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can :)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Feel free to post any comments!**


	5. The Evening

**Here it is — chapter 5!**

**Hope you like it!**

**And to doctorwhodtgeek: Awww sorry for the disappointment! Hahaha but here is the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh Maxon!" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Why did you want to bring me here?"

"Aww don't tell me you're crying." Maxon reaches for my hand and pulls me in for an embrace.

"Sorry, I'm a sniffly person. This place brings me a lot of memories." I bury my face in his chest, to hide myself from letting other people see me cry.

"This was where I first met you. The day when I thought you were the one." He cups my face in his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs.

"Hahahaha so are you indicating love at first sight?"

"Hmmm perhaps." He walks me through the trees. "I have other stuff to show you around here."

* * *

"I haven't seen so many of the places that you had shown me around the castle before!" I exclaimed. Recollection of the secret tunnels, rooms, stairs, backdoors filled my mind.

"That's why it's a castle, things happen without you knowing." He winked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He smiled.

"You winked at me," I explain, but all Maxon did was wink at me again.

"Gosh, you're hopeless." I pretended to roll my eyes.

As we walked in the corridors arm in arm, Paige spotted us ahead and rushed towards us,

"Your highnesses, the 'thing' is ready." She widened her eyes and hinted at Maxon.

"Ah yes. The 'thing'. Thank you Paige."

"What 'thing'?"

"You'll see later, it's a surprise. Time to go for dinner!"

"Is it night already?" I look out towards the open space.

"Dear, you're hopeless." Maxon pretended to cross his arms and shake his head.

"Hey! You're mocking me aren't you!" I raised my arm in preparation to hit him. Maxon laughs and bolts off, "Race you to the dining hall!"

"Ugh! When the country finds out what you're really like they won't be happy!" I shouted to him. Reluctantly, I lifted my dress and tried my best to run in heels. Mind you, I'm going to wear flats next time.

Maxon skidded to a halt in front of the doors before I did as I ran as fast as I could.

"C'mon my dear, just a few more meters."

"Couldn't you wait for at least a second?" I stop next to him panting.

"Well hurry up if you want to see the surprise!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Here," Maxon offers me his arm. "Ladies first." He smirks.

"You're such a gentleman." I replied sarcastically. He pushes the door open for me as I enter.

"Um there's nothing surprising here...?" I looked puzzled.

"Follow me." Maxon leads me out to one of the big glass doors that lead towards the big balcony. Boy was it big.

As he opened it, I saw a square dining table placed in the middle of the area. Red candles were placed on the table, rose petals were scattered around the area and white fairy lights were hung on top of us.

"This is beautiful Maxon." I gaped at the surroundings. "This is for me?"

"Duh, I mean who else would it be for? A secret wife?"

"Oh shut up."

Maxon brings me over to the tables and pushes my chair in as I sat on it. He whispers in my ear, close enough for me to feel his lips moving, "This isn't exactly a surprise, but I hope you life this romantic dinner." I blush. We sat opposite each other at the two ends of the table. Maxon looks towards the two butlers standing by the door. He makes a quick hand motion and suddenly people started coming in.

A string quartet came in and settled in the far corner of the balcony. As they start to play some slow music, the waiters came by, holding a silver platter of food. They placed the food and arranged the cutlery on the table and left.

"Red wine? Your highness?" A waiter offers.

"Thanks, half full please," Maxon said. "And you my dear?"

"I've never really tried wine before. I mean I've had sips but not really a glass." I said sheepishly.

"Then same for her as well!" Maxon smiles. "You've got to try this. It's one of the antique wines from my dad's collection. He collects wine from different places around the world and stores it in this huge wine cellar below in the basement. Ah," Maxon reads the bottle. "This one's from New Italy."

"Thanks," I said to the waiter before he leaves. Maxon raises his glass and says to me, "For the many more happy years to come!"

"Cheers," I took a sip from the glass. "Oooh this one's fruity."

"Hmmm not bad, for a wine taster beginner," Maxon smirks. "And remember, don't take big gulps of it at the same time or you'll suddenly become really drunk." He warns me.

A while passes as I look up and admire the scenery. "This dinner is perfect Maxon." I smile at him. "I couldn't ask for more." At that note, his face turned slightly red.

"Hahaha anything for you my dear." He moves his hand forwards and laces our fingers together.

"How did you plan this without me knowing? I'm pretty sure I was next to you the entire time."

"Well I had to be clever about setting everything up. So while you were distracted with food this afternoon, I told a couple of maids about the plan." He swirls the wine in his glass. "Remember I told you earlier that things happen in the castle without you knowing?"

"Oh right!" I did a mental face palm.

The atmosphere was calm and quiet as we continued to eat our food while the string quartet plays some soft music. We talked nonstop, and during the times when we were silent I noticed how Maxon was staring at me while I was busily cutting my steak up. I slowly moved my eyes towards him.

"Maxon... I know you're staring at me." A smile curled at my mouth.

"Sorry, I find you too beautiful for me to take my eyes off." He takes another sip from his glass.

"Don't be silly, you're mumbling nonsense. You're drunk."

"Darling, you do know most people speak most of the truth at times when they are most drunk."

"Oh stop it. You're flattering me."

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to make you feel flattered every moment of your life."

After dinner, the string quartet takes a bow before leaving. Now that we are left alone, Maxon takes my hand and brings me closer to the balcony. We gaze at the numerous stars that brought light out of the darkness, with my head leaning on his shoulder. It felt like being in one of those cliche movies; the starry night sky, the romantic evening, the tranquil waters and the peaceful surroundings.

"The night sky is beautiful." I giggle.

"Oooh someone's feeling giddy from all the alcohol huh?" He tickles me at a spot on the neck.

"Hey hey stop it! Not my tickle spot!" I lift my head and stare at him straight in the eyes. Whenever I see him and our eyes meet it's like something I have never felt before. He smiles with a teasingly look on his face and looks back up to the sky; but suddenly he keeps a straight face.

"My dear?" He asks without looking at me.

"Y-yes?"

"How many stars can you see in the sky?"

"Um... I guess thousands?"

Maxon turns to face me, "America, I wanted to tell you that my love for you is beyond imagine. Beyond the stars in the sky and beyond the entire galaxy."

"Why are you suddenly all poetic?" I was about to turn to face him but he pulls me in for a kiss.

Redness fills my cheeks but as if on instinct I find my hands running across his chest. He slips his hand through my hair and runs through it while his other hand rests on my waist.

"The alcohol is probably making me poetic..." He strokes my cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Hahaha so I guess what you said... Maybe another time?" I smiled and looked down at my feet.

"You do realize that when people are at their drunkest times, most of the things that they say are true."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and no matter what that doesn't change how much I love you." Maxon leans in and fits my mouth in his.

Just like in those romantic movies, we stood by the balcony under the moonlight as the stars glimmer in the sky. His hands cupping my face as we kiss and my hands resting on his shoulders.

But this time was different.

This was real;

the feeling was genuine, it wasn't any act.

What's more is it's Maxon and I.

* * *

**Feel free to comment on anything!**

**BTW I've seen some mixed reviews on having the palace tour so perhaps if any of you wanted I could make a separate chapter (probably a short one) on it?**


	6. It's all news

**AHH someone has recovered! WHO WOULD IT BE? Well if you have read the story, isn't the answer obvious? :P**

**There will be a small news in the author's note at the bottom of the page! **

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

My head buzzes with memories of what happened last night, but I wake up to find myself lying alone in the bed. I turned to my side and looked at Maxon — he was gone. Where could he have went? I reminded myself to not worry too much, we're a married couple now anyway. This means that I should have my full trust in him. Sighing, I got up from bed and called the maids to help me get ready.

* * *

**AN: The following would be in Maxon's POV. (SQUEEEE) This takes place before America wakes up.**

I awake to sounds that I hear through the door. I peered across the room and scanned the surroundings. Then I realized that I heard a soft knock on the door. Ugh, who's waking me up in the morning? I check the clock. Geez, it's only 9'o clock. **(Heavy and long sleepers alert)**

I grunted and got up from the bed and tip-toed across the room. I turned my back to make sure America was still sleeping. There she was, curled up within the blankets like a small cake roll. I smiled and made my way to open the door.

"Hello?" I peeped through the small gap between the door and the frame. Standing outside of my room was a guard, with his staff firmly against the ground.

"Sorry to disturb you your highness, but I have come here as you have been summoned."

"Summoned? By whom?"

"The K-king sir. Well sort of, but he wants to talk to you." The guard stuttered.

"The King? Who would," I stopped in my tracks and thought for a moment, that was when I realized.

"Right, my father."

"Yes, he said that you need to go see him immediately."

"Ask him to wait for a second." I closed the door (hoping it did not seem rude) and went to get changed.

Since our last encounter I had dreaded this moment. The moment when he's finally back to take over my life. I know he's my father, but he had ruined my childhood. Tortured me until I did exactly what he asked me to do. If I did not, he'd take his belt out and whip me.

I grudgingly went down the stairs towards the hospital room. From the last time I've been here, two beds were occupied. However, one of the two sick beds have been empty, probably my father had just left. While the other lay my mother. Resting peacefully with an aura of grace.

I went beside her sickbed and sat on my father's sick bed and held my mothers hand. The monitor of her heart beat beeps at a normal pace, indicating that she's still alive.

So much memories flashed back into my head. My mother has always been there for me. I might not have told her about how father spanks me, but she always comforted me whenever I needed her. In front of everyone, I might seem like the mighty prince of their country, but as long as I'm around my mother's presence, I would always feel like her little boy.

"Maxon Calix Schreave," I turn around to where the voice was coming from. Stood in the doorway was him, King Clarkson dressed in his king robes as if he had always been like that since yesterday.

"Father," I let go of my mother's hand and reluctantly bowed before him.

"There there, you may stand," He gestures with his hand. "I assume you know why you've been called here for."

"Uhhh no I don't."

"Well, you need to be prepared to be a king am I right?"

"I thought according to the regulations, once I get married I'm already a king?"

"Silence!" He stares at me with anger, his eyes widening.

"Since you married that no-good wife of yours I've decided not to trust you with our throne"

"Father! This isn't fair—"

"As long as I am alive you listen to what I say," Father turns his back towards me and faces the window.

"What I say right now is that I still have right to the throne until the day I die," He pauses, "And you don't question my methods."

"Yes father..." I looked down at my feet.

"I shall resume my post tomorrow and I'll make a public announcement this afternoon, informing everyone of my return. Meanwhile, I expect you to be prepared for tomorrow's lessons." Without another word, he turned around and left the room.

The butler walks towards me hastily and asks, "You Highness, would you liked to have your breakfast now?"

"I'll have it later once Lady America wakes up. I would like to take a walk for some fresh air." I headed towards the door and went up the stairs.

* * *

**Back to America's POV!**

I went to check the clock on the table beside the bed, it is 12:00. Oh gosh, I slept for a really long time. Bored already, I've decided to turn on the TV to see if there was any news. The first thing that flashed on the screen had caught my attention.

A general walks up to a platform on a stage in front of crowds of people and holds a piece of paper in front of him, reading off the script, "Dear fellow citizens of Illeéa, I have brought news to you all from the Palace. We would like to announce that the King Clarkson is in fact not dead. In addition, so is Queen Amberly. As a matter of fact, he would be continuing his post as the King. However, Queen Amberly has still not awaken yet therefore we would wish her for good health."

The crowds of people immediately began to bustle, murmuring with the person beside them.

"Thank god they're still alive!"

"What about Maxon and America?"

The general gestured with his hands for silence. "Please give a round of applause for King Clarkson!"

The crowd burst into clapping and cheering for the return of the King. (It's not that they don't like Maxon or America as the rulers, it's just that they are glad that a member of the royal family is back).

"Thank you everyone, for the warm welcome. All of you might now be wondering what happens to (now called) Prince Maxon and Lady America. Due to some occurrences that have happened in the Palace, they will now not be King and Queen anymore."

Some people in the crowd said, "But they're supposed to be King and Queen now! This isn't fair for them!"

"I understand, but look at this in another point of view. This isn't about fairness. This is about what is best for them. Now that I have returned and as their superior you would feel the responsibility of them is in your hands. I believe that they are not yet ready for such a huge task at hand and therefore decided to postpone their congregation of moving up to a higher position." King Clarkson pauses as some people start to nod their heads. "I believe that they need more preparation for this role and that would take some time. Illéa the united nation, I'll see you all next time."

I slam my fists onto the table and turned the TV screen off. This is ridiculous. All King Clarkson wants is power and for me to not rule the Kingdom. Why does he hate me so much? I've got to find Maxon and talk to him about this. I got off my bed and rang the bell for my maids. In a few seconds, they hurtled around me and helped me put on a new dress.

"Um, have you seen Maxon anywhere?" Mary replied, "I've seen him walking in the garden this morning. He kept pacing back and forth and it seemed as if something was bothering him." Paige added, "I think you should go check up on him."

"Okay, thank you so much."

Mary and Paige bowed, "We will always be here to help."

I excused myself and headed towards the garden.

There, I find Maxon doing exactly what the maids have described, pacing.

"Maxon!" I called out. He stopped in his tracks, "My Dear, you've woke up."

"Don't pretend nothing's going on. Even the maids can tell." Maxon heaved a sigh.

"Fine, have you heard anything about the news."

"Yes, I even watched it," I placed a hand up my forehead. "What is going on with your father?"

"Shall I be blunt or shall I sugar coat this?"

"Blunt will never be sharp enough to hurt me."

"America, I love you to bits, but he doesn't want you to be Queen of Illéa. He doesn't even want me to marry you."

"So this is his idea of delaying the process?"

"Yes, and I know I shouldn't say this but am I glad that he wasn't here to witness me choosing you. Otherwise he might come up with some ingenious plan to break us apart." He reaches for my hand.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait and see what he's up to next," leading me to the dining room, "Let's enjoy the last day as Kings and Queens shall we?"

"I need foooooooooooooood." I groaned.

"Since someone missed their breakfast." He pretended to roll his eyes.

"Hey! I can still have brunch, so that's like a combination of both!"

* * *

**AN: I apologize for not writing a chapter in SOOOO LONGGG. School work has been getting into my head and I have exams coming up EEK!**

**Therefore, my chapter might have been a bit rusty so it'll be great if any of you have comments/suggestions!**


	7. First task of the day

**AN: Hihihihi I'm back! lol i've been afk for a really really long time... so here it is (if u r still interested) chapter 7!**

**Continuing America's POV! :)**

* * *

Mason leads me to the dining hall for some "brunch" as I have called it earlier. The butlers and waiters hurried to the table to set everything up as they saw us coming towards them.

"Ma'am, what would you like to have today? We have a great selection of fruits that the gardeners have just picked fresh this morning! We also have the usuals, like salad, bread, cake etc"

"Umm salad and pancakes would just be fine thanks." I smiled and went to my seat.

As I started slicing my pancake, at the corner of my eye, I saw someone approaching us. Lifting my head, I realized that it was him — King Clarkson.

I was filled with dread, this can't be good. I pretended to be very focused on my pancakes and lowered my head.

"Good afternoon Prince Maxon and..." King Clarkson hesitates and turns towards me, "America." He shakes his head, "Isn't it a bit late to be eating breakfast?"

I feel like he was a hawk hovering above me, watching and picking at every move I make. I was about to defend myself and say I was eating brunch, but Maxon saved me and spoke instead.

"Father she just needs her food. Please excuse her."

"Well what an greedy woman! Thinking that she can have unlimited of whatever she wants because she's married to my son."

I had to control my anger before I burst into flames. (mentally)

"Anyway was I continue; Maxon, I have decided that today is your first day of your King training! Come, follow me."

Mason gets up from his seat looking puzzled and gestures me to follow. I took one last big bite of my pancakes and scurried along.

As we were walking, King Clarkson suddenly stops in front go me and I nearly tripped over him if I hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you still following us?" His back was still facing us. I timidly looked at Maxon and our eyes were basically say, he was talking about me.

I murmured, "Well Maxon told me to come along? Thus I guess you are giving him training so I might as well come and learn a few things."

"Well I never said I was giving _you _ back to where ever you always hang around. The dungeons, kitchen or whatever, just please go."

I carried an apologetic look on my face (not like he could see anyway) and before I left Maxon mouth "Sorry".

"Why does King Clarkson hate me so much? I have done nothing wrong to him ever..." I thought to myself. "Could it just be my attitude that irritates him?" I shook my head. I decided to clear my head with some fresh air and a walk in the garden. The place that I always went when I had problems during the Selection.

I don't know what's so special about the garden that soothes me so much. It relaxes me and literally all of my worries disappear. It's like for others; for them, it's reading a book that calms them, or for the girly ones, painting their nails or going shopping.

But for me it's taking a walk in the garden. Although I love playing the piano, it just doesn't feel the same with walking in a garden. I can be immersed in nature, admire the scenery: the blooming flowers, the chirping birds etc.

I made my way to the doors that were guarded by two guards standing next to it. I smiled and nodded at them as they made way and opened the door for me. They definitely knew I belonged here now, owing to what happened in our first encounter. I guess this is how I have to spend the rest of my day.

* * *

It took me quite a while until I could clear my thoughts and not be bothered by the thought of King Clarkson. Ugh, he's really getting on my nerves. I saw that the sunset was going to come soon so I thought it was time to leave. **(and yes she spent quite a long time in the garden)**

I decided against going to the dining hall to avoid seeing _him_ again, thus I didn't have much on my agenda, so I guess the only place to go now would be my bedroom.

I slowly opened the door to check if Maxon was there, but sadly he wasn't. As I went inside, I flopped myself onto the bed and grunted against the sheets.

"Ughhhhhhh, why is trouble coming back to me again."

I made a decision that I was going to end my day early today, so I called Mary and Paige to come over to bring me dinner.

There was a gentle knock on my door so I said, "Come in."

In came Mary and Paige, carrying trays of food and dishes.

"Are you feeling alright You Highness? Isn't it a bit early for you to have dinner?"

"Yes but I have nothing else to do, since..." I stopped as I didn't want to go into the details and probably end up badmouthing the King.

"We understand, we kinda heard about it..." Paige chimed in. I tried to force a smile. Great, now the whole palace knows.

"Anyway! On a brighter note we've got you food! So we have a mushroom soup for starters, a small salad with italian dressing for appetizer. Then for the main course it will be crab stuffed lobster tail and lastly strawberry panna cotta for dessert!"

Paige takes the lids of the plates and places them on the table. "Enjoy your meal Your Highness!" She bows.

"Thank you for preparing such an amazing meal." I beamed at the dishes.

"You are welcome, Your Highness." They bow one last time and headed for the door, but before they exited, Mary turned around, "Your Highness, if anything is bothering you, you should always talk to your husband." She gives me a smile and leaves.

I sat there on the velvety chair by myself. Picking up my spoon and scooping the soup. If this goes on I seriously need company. Sigh, when will Maxon come back?

A while later, I finally finished with my meal and called Mary and Paige again to prepare my bath. They came over with a huge basket of bath salts, essential oils, bath bombs, soaps etc and filled my bath tub with bubbles.

Once I've finished with my bath, they helped me to dry up and apply moisturizer for the night. Having them here was not only for me to be attended but also for company. They would come up with funny jokes to cheer me up and gossip about things going on around the palace; it was all good fun.

"Goodnight your Highness, sweet dreams." Mary said.

"Watch out for the bread! Remember what I told you 'bout that yeast!" Paige smirked.

I laughed and said, "Yeah yeah I will! And remember not to laugh at his mustache!" They started giggling and left the room.

I went over to the bedside table and checked the clock, "9 o'clock. Hmm, that's not so bad. I guess I can have some beauty sleep today."

I slowly pulled the covers above my shoulders and curled up into a ball. Once I found a comfortable position, a few moments later I found my eyes slowly drooping...

"Creaaaaak." Someone opened the bedroom door.

* * *

**AN: Okay, you might find this chapter a bit draggy and boring (idk haha) but I didn't want to sound too rush and jump over ahead of time! But i hope you still liked it :) Feel free to comment!**


	8. Same day same thing

**I know.. it has been literally a year, ****oooops! I don't even know if you guys are gonna remember this anymore haha. Anyway, here's to a long awaited chapter 8!**

**Maxon's POV I guess?**

I carefully opened the door in case America was sleeping — indeed she was, which I am proud to be called her husband for knowing her so well.

The sheets started shuffling as she tossed and turned, I scuttled towards her. She had her knees curled up close to her body, suddenly muttering, "Please, don't hurt me…don't hurt me…" America was having bad dreams. I have never seen her being so frightened of something. Slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek. I had to wake her up from this nightmare.

I gave her a little nudge and she immediately woke up.

"My dear, are you having bad dreams?" She shook herself up a bit.

"Oh no no… I'm fine. You actually woke me up from my deep sleep!" She forced a smile. I could tell she was lying, the way she immediately fiddled around with the blankets.

I placed my hands on top of hers, "America, know that I'll always be here for you, okay? Whatever is bothering you, you can always tell me."

"I told you I'm fine." I could sense a slight irritation in her voice.

"Okay whatever you say." I grunted and headed for the shower. I know something is bothering her, my guess is it is my father, but I cannot do anything if she is not confiding in me with her worries.

**America's POV**

I guess you could say the following couple of days were not any better. Every morning before I wake up, Maxon had to go off to see his father for his "kingly" duties. I wake up alone, carry out the same morning routine and when I am done with breakfast in my room I walk around the palace, keeping my profile as low as possible. I was unlucky enough to bump into King Clarkson a few times and have him yelling at me for "trespassing" confidential palace grounds, because of that I am escorted by a guard everyday and he brings me to specific locations at the exact same time everyday, as if driven by a clockwork. Honestly this place feels like being in a prison.

"Why am I even stuck here," I groaned as Mary combed my hair. "I should probably consider moving back with family. Their house is nearby anyway, it wouldn't even make any difference in my relationship with Maxon anyway… considering how our lives are like now." I have never been so pessimistic in my whole entire life.

"Your highness, I think you should really consider talking to your husband about this."

"I don't even know how he's going to react! I haven't talked to him in days — our longest conversation is at night, me asking how's your day, he responds with it's alright and returns the question, then I reply, 'the usual'."

She swept my hair to one side, "I'm sure he would absolutely understand your feelings."

"Thus, I don't want to burden him with even more problems. On one hand he has to deal with his father and on the other he has an incapable wife!"

I don't know if I was cursed with bad timing but Maxon entered the room.

** Back to Maxon's POV! (This goes back to earlier in the same day)**

Honestly I have never felt so lost in so many days. I am stuck to this tight schedule which I am forced to follow or else I would be punished. I pretty much have to leave my room way earlier than any normal person for my work, go back to my room way too late at night even if I did not have that much workload during the day.

There were times where I tried to sneak off during breaks and head to my room, hoping to find America there since she would not have anywhere else to go in the palace, but it seems like every single time coincidently she has gone off elsewhere.

I swear it is my father who is behind this, creating a boundary between us, only allowing us 15 mins each night to catch up on our days and she ends up having to sleep.

We have not had a full conversation in days, but I think our silence mutually agrees that my father is causing all this tension. I honestly feel terrible for her. I feel as if she has to suffer to be my wife. With my father around, there is simply nothing for her to do. I think it is time to give my wife another present.

Flash forwards to where previous scene ended

I enter the room to see America sitting there on the armchair looking ever so beautiful as she always does.

"Hey darling," I walk over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well you're early today." She smiles. I turned to Mary, "You may take a rest now. Good night." She bows and leaves the room.

"I came to tell you that I got you a gift!"

"Really? Out of the blue?"

"Yes, it's really good news."

"What is it?"

* * *

**AN: I really considered just ending it here because I love cliffhangers if you hadn't noticed haha but I'm nice so imma continue letting you guys find out what the present is :P but I'm going to split this chapter into two or else it becomes too long.**


	9. Can it be too good to be true?

**Part two y'all :)**

* * *

_I recounted my conversation with my father to her._

_"Father, you shouldn't trap America as if she's a prisoner in this palace. Give her a break."_

_"I told you I make all the decisions in this place, stop telling me what to do," He sighs, "Besides she's a woman, doing nothing all day is no trouble for her." **(Feminists please hold your horses)**_

_"No! You stop. You are not being a fair King. Is this what you want your kingdom to find out about you? Some kind of tyrant, controlling, what happened to believing in forgiveness? Don't even get me started on that because America has done nothing to hurt you! Father I just don't understand! Is it too hard to give her one job?"_

_"Honestly Maxon, lower your voice. You are causing a racket, do you want to attract attention? This may be our palace but there still are outsiders."_

_"Look father, what I'm saying is, my wife is just wasting her life because of you. I can't put this in any nicer way because it never works with you. Just give her a chance, let go of whatever bad impression you have of her. "_

_"Any risky move puts the lives of our kingdom on the line. "_

_"This isn't about risking the lives of our kingdom! You are being unreasonable father. This is about honoring your word. Every citizen out there thought that America and I would rule this kingdom, but now that you are back, the two of us, helpless, are thrown to the outside. She is my wife and you cannot change that. It's either you lose the both of us or you accept the fact and move on. We are going to rule the kingdom one day or another and that truth is inevitable. There's no harm in teaching her a few things for ruling as a queen."_

_"This is a big decision you are asking me to make."_

_"Let her try for once, why not for one day? See how it goes? If anything terrible happens then fine, you have my word. I will listen to you."_

_"Fine consider it a deal, but on one condition."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll see, we'll start the day after tomorrow."_

* * *

America's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Are you serious? Maxon, this is great news!" She jumped off her seat and hugged me, "I was going to talk to you about our situation for these past few days." She stood back and played with her fingers.

"I know we hadn't talked much recently, I'm really sorry I should have said something." She paused, "I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to burden you even more, there wasn't anything I could do..."

"It's okay darling, I should have said something too." I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you America."

* * *

**balalalalalalabumbum!** **America's day has finally come! (Back to her POV)**

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" I jumped out of bed as the sunlight came sliding out of the curtains, "I know I shouldn't even be this excited, I mean it's just a small job, but AHHHHHH!" I ran around the room squealing with excitement, "This is the day! This is the day!" before I flopped back on the bed.

"It's 6 in the morning go back to sleep." Maxon pulled the covers over his head. I sighed and decided to open a latch to the balcony of our room.

My bare feet stepped on the cold marble floor of the balcony and I looked at the view. The sun had just risen and there were pink, orange, yellow streaks in the sky. Some of the colors overlapped and formed a peachy colour and I could just see a tiny golden orb peeking out of the hills.

It has been almost two hours of me standing there leaning against the railings, admiring the scenery when Maxon opened the balcony door, "Dear, it's time to get dressed!"

"Is it time already?" My excitement drained instantly. Was it the worry that was settling in?

Mary and Paige was waiting for me in the room, hands full of brushes and sprays and all of that stuff to get me ready. They brought me this unembellished coral dress that folds to wrap around my body. It was not something glamorous but it was nice and simple.

By the time we walked arms around each other to the grand hall, King Clarkson was already waiting for us there with a bunch of guards standing near him.

"There you are! The new couple!" He sounded awfully excited. He had a slight curl at the end of his lip as he smiled.

I bowed to greet him.

"Father I appreciate your effort." Maxon said, earnestly, "But did you say there was a catch?"

"Yes yes I did. I am trying my best to accept America into our royal kingdom and I say you should also abide by my arrangements," He looked at me. Great, not only are there another bunch of guidelines to follow, I am also addressed in third person.

"Arrangements?" Mason looked puzzled, "Father, you had my word. I didn't ask for any tricks."

"Oh nono, no tricks. Instead, I hired someone who would be very good at the job. Actually I didn't hire her, she offered to help. This person knows the exact duties in a kingdom. She would have been perfect but we got America instead." He paced across the hall.

"As I was saying, she is here to teach you duties as the Queen. She will be your assistant or vice versa, depending on how poorly you behave in your trials today. I would like to welcome you..."

_Click Clock..__The sound of someone's shoes echo in the great hall._

Starting from the bottom, she wore a shimmering aquamarine gown that sparkled like the rivers under the beaming sun. Layers and layers of sash and fabric were on top of her, making it glamorous and puffy at the bottom, but as it got to her waist, it thinned out to one thin layer of silk that enveloped tightly around the curves of her body.

"Hi Maxon,"

I cannot believe my eyes.

Maxon looking awestruck said,

_"Daphne?"_

* * *

**OOOOH so the ending finally came... It can never be too good to be true.**

**So...Excited that she is back? D: Hope you liked this part 2 of a chapter!**


End file.
